Instant message one big happy family Ouran
by xoxrockstarxox
Summary: When Tamaki Searches the Internet He found Something Called IM. Commoners Talk **FIRST FANFICTION**
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki made a discorvery as he searched the computer. INSTANT MESSAGING. Commoners talk :P

What will happen  
fun, fights, love will happen?  
Here are the screen names.  
Beautifuldaddy12-Tamaki  
Strawberryshorty-Honey  
H-Devil10-Hikaru  
K-Devil10-Kaoru  
SilentButDeadly-Mori  
Mama-Kyo -Kyouya  
AngelHaru-Haruhi  
SailorRene-Renge  
_Chapter one. chat room  
Chapter one. New Discorvery!  
Beautifuldaddy12 has signed on  
Strawberryshorty has signed on  
H-Devil10 has signed on  
K-Devil10 has signed on  
SilentButDeadly has signed on  
Mama-Kyo has signed on  
_has entered the chatAngelHaru

Beautifuldaddy12 has entered the chat  
Strawberryshorty has entered the chat  
H-Devil10 has entered the chat  
K-Devil10 has entered the chat  
SilentButDeadly has entered the chat  
Mama-Kyo has entered the chat  
has signed onAngelHaru

Chat Room 238939340  
**AngelHaru**:wtf Wut do u want senpai im typing up paper  
**Beautifuldaddy12**: MOMMY DAUGHTER CUSED AT ME!!! D| **GlompsKyouya**  
**H-Devil10**: ROFLMFAO  
_Mama-Kyo is away: I have a life you idiots..._  
**Beautifuldaddy12**: MOMMY D`: ***SulksInMushroomRoom***  
**SilentButDeadly**:...  
_Strawberryshorty is typing a message..._  
**AngelHaru**: can i go :  
**K-Devil19**: waii best buddy  
**AngelaHaru**: -.- **damn this rich bastuds **  
**StrawberryShorty**: HARU CHANN D:** *CRYS***  
**SilentButDeadly**: _Mistkuni..._  
**BeautifulDaddy12**:_**NO!!!**_  
**H-Devil10**:GAHH FIHGTN49VT8NMCC939383843738 STFU!!!!!!!!  
**BeautifulDaddy12**:EGAD HARUHI GTFO!!!  
**AngelHaru**: THANK YOU!!!  
_AngelHaru has signed out_  
**StrawberryShorty**: o___o  
**BeautifulDaddy12**: There u go haruhi hikaru wont molestr u nemore lololol  
**H-Devil10**: Im still here u said haruhi gtfo  
**K-Devil10**: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA wow boss u _N00B_  
**Strawberryshorty**: _N000B!!! LOLO ;D ;D ;D (:_  
**SilentButDeadly**: I _actually agree_  
**BeautifulDaddy12**: GAH JH949VC4U9594949393939393N939N3N93N9N3N939NBN933N9339933993  
_BeautifulDaddy12 has signed out_  
A/N- What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Operation Save Haruhi  
_Beautifuldaddy12 has signed on  
Strawberryshorty has signed on  
H-Devil10 has signed on  
K-Devil10 has signed on  
SilentButDeadly has signed on  
Mama-Kyo has signed on  
AngelHaru has signed on_

Beautifuldaddy12 has entered the chat  
Strawberryshorty has entered the chat  
H-Devil10 has entered the chat  
K-Devil10 has entered the chat  
SilentButDeadly has entered the chat  
Mama-Kyo has entered the chat  
AngelHaru has entered the chat

**Beautifuldaddy12**: OMG I GOT CHAT ON MY CELL PHONE HOW AMAZING HIKARU SHOWED ME ~Sparkles~  
**H-Devil10**: lol yup  
**K-Devil10**: yup were at _haruhis house_  
**AngelHaru**: *nods*  
**Mama-Kyo**: interestin  
**StrawberryShorty**: can i come haru chan?  
**SilentButDeadly**: ... wtf  
_AngelHaru is typing a message_  
**H-Devil10**: yeah haruhi chocolate chip cookies right?? ~smirks~ ~glomps haruhi and kaoru~  
**BeautifulDaddy12**: _**WTF U BETTER NOT KILL THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA HER DADDY ALLOWS NO LEMON**_  
**Mama-Kyo**: ... o_o  
**H-Devil10**: dont worry boss  
**K-Devil10**:_**just a lime and lemonade and some yaoi action ~SMIRKS~**_  
**AngelHaru**: stfu guys they are staying in our house while their parents are out. dad isnt home so they are in dads room  
_BeautifulDaddy12 is away: SAVING DAUGHTER WITH KYOUYA FROM THOSE IDIOTS!!! IM COMING HARUHI!!! D:  
SilentButDeadly is away: ....  
StrawberryShorty is away: W/ tamachan  
Mama-Kyo is away: hates my relationship with this blonde idiot /3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Add some lemon, and lime and make commoners lemonade  
_Beautifuldaddy12 has signed on  
Strawberryshorty has signed on  
H-Devil10 has signed on  
K-Devil10 has signed on  
SilentButDeadly has signed on  
Mama-Kyo has signed on  
AngelHaru has signed on_

Beautifuldaddy12 has entered the chat  
Strawberryshorty has entered the chat  
H-Devil10 has entered the chat  
K-Devil10 has entered the chat  
SilentButDeadly has entered the chat  
Mama-Kyo has entered the chat  
AngelHaru has entered the chat

**

* * *

**

**Beautifuldaddy12**: watcha doing u deviots[muahaha idiots and devil combined]  
**H-Devil10:** haruhi is teaching us how to make lemonade! _~glomps kaoru~_  
**K-Devil10**: with alot of lime Very Happy"_~Glomps kaoru and haruhi~_  
**AngelHaru:** Yeah we were bored  
**BeautifulDaddy12 is typing a message...**  
**H-Devil10:** commoners lemonade with alotof lime is yummy!  
**K-Devil10:** Delicouse!!!  
**AngelHaru: **sucking on the lemon is good ._. but its too sour. guys let have a contest to see who can have the lemon in their mouth with out making a sucka face da longest  
**Beautifuldaddy12: **HARUHI IM COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THESE BASTUDS!!  
**AngelHaru:** ?  
**H-Devil10:** lolol  
_Beautifuldaddy12 is away: IM COMING HARUHI MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!_  
**Mama-Kyo:** better go with that idiot  
**SilentButDeadly: **wtf happened. ...  
**Strawberryshorty:** HARUCHAN!!  
_SilentButDeadly is away: ...  
StrawberryShorty is away: HARU CHANN!_

**

* * *

**

2 hours Later!

_Beautifuldaddy12 has entered the chat  
Strawberryshorty has entered the chat  
H-Devil10 has entered the chat  
K-Devil10 has entered the chat  
SilentButDeadly has entered the chat  
Mama-Kyo has entered the chat  
AngelHaru has entered the chat_

**BeautifulDaddy12: **phew wat a hutn commoners lemonade is actual lemonade ;_;  
**AngelHaru:** we told u we were making lemonade  
**K-Devil10**: _hehehehehe_  
**H-Devil10:** Ow kaoru that hurtt  
_H-Devil10 is away: spending time with my brother brotherly lov  
K-Devil10 is away: spending time with my brother brotherly lov _  
_Angelharu is away: making more lemonade for them idiots_  
Mama-Kyo: good job u idiot  
**Strawberry Shorty**:_**IM GOING TO EAT CAKE!**_  
**SilentButDeadly:** ....  
_SilentButDeadly is away: ...  
StrawberryShorty:cake!!!! ONOMOMOMOMOMOMOMON  
Mama-Kyo has signed out_  
**BeautifulDaddy12: **MOMMMY?! D; ~cries in corner~


	4. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

**_Authors Note Please Read_**

**_This story is written with my dear cousin Hunter. Who I hate so. LOL. We are in partnership with the story and share our ideas! So please_**

**_thank him because he given alot of ideas. _**

**_XOX_**

**_Hunter and Ang._**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Random fun  
_Beautifuldaddy12 has signed on  
Strawberryshorty has signed on  
H-Devil10 has signed on  
K-Devil10 has signed on  
SilentButDeadly has signed on  
Mama-Kyo has signed on  
AngelHaru has signed on  
BunBun12 has signed on  
Darkprince0 has signed on  
lobelialove has signed on  
Beelzenef has signed on  
RankaTheGreat has signed on  
Bearythegreat has signed on_

Beautifuldaddy12 has entered the chat  
Strawberryshorty has entered the chat  
H-Devil10 has entered the chat  
K-Devil10 has entered the chat  
SilentButDeadly has entered the chat  
Mama-Kyo has entered the chat  
AngelHaru has entered the chat  
RankaTheGreat has entered the chat  
Beelzenef has entered the chat  
Darkprince0 has entered the chat  
lobelialove has entered the chat  
BunBun has entered the chat  
Bearythegreat has entered the chat  
**BeautifulDaddy12**: WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE. not that im sad to see Ranka darling, beary and bunbun but EVERYONE ELSE EVEN LOBELIA!? WTF WTF WTF WTF  
**Haruhi**: I changed my screen name, im going to go cuz of benibara is her  
**lobelialove**: WAIT! I NEED THAT FRIKKING KISS D: :3  
**H-Devil10**: RUN HARU CHAN  
_Haruhi has left the chat  
Haruhi has signed off  
Haruhi blocked lobelialove_  
**Bunbun**: ...  
**BearyTheGreat**: ...  
**SilentButDeadly**: ... .  
**lobelialove**: NOO! Damn it  
**Mama-Kyo***Writes stuff in book*  
**K-Devil10**: wauuu .________________.  
**StrawberryShorty**: HARU CHAN ~CRIES~ ITS OK BUNBUN DONT LISTEN TO THAT STOOPID BEAR  
**SilentButDeadly**:Mitskuni...  
**Darkprince0** o0o0o0o0o0o so he speaks like beelzenef  
**Beelzenef**: ~moves arms~  
**RankaTheGreat**:Oh hello boys! sorry i wasnt talking. im at out town and on my cell phone how wonderful fufufufufu  
**BeautifulDaddy12**:RANKA!! ~GLOMPS RANKA~  
**RankaTheGreat**: * pushes tamaki to the wall *  
**H-Devil10**:Oh hello ranka!  
**K-Devil10**: thank you for letting us stay at your house. We cleaned it and such and our mother is welcoming to make you new clothing! and we kept haruhi safe (:  
**RankaTheGreat**:Oh thank you boys! im sorry i wish we had better atmosphere!  
**H-Devil10**Its ok! We love it!  
**K-Devi10**:Its amazing!  
**RankaTheGreat**: oh hohohoho thank you boys!  
**StrawberryShorty**:RANKA!! ~hugs ranka~  
**RankaTheGreat**: Oh hello honey!  
**SilentButDeadly**:... (:  
**RankaTheGreat**:Mori nice to talk to you still silent  
**BeautifulDaddy12**: `SULKS IN MUSHROOM CORNER`  
**Mama-Kyo**:Ranka did you get my fax?  
**RankaTheGreat:Oh yes thank you! good to see whats updated!  
**


End file.
